


Lovey Dovey

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [8]
Category: cowchop
Genre: I needed that to improve my mood, M/M, hope it'll do the same to others !, lovey dovey idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James has a hard time being tender, Aleks has a hard time not to be





	Lovey Dovey

James doesn't really know how to engage into tenderness. He knows how to prank, how to make someone laughs, is a master of making people rage and taking the fire out with a smile ! But being tender ? 

It's a pain, because he doesn't like being touched most of the time, and doesn't know how to ask when he wants it. But worst : he doesn't know how to touch people. He's careless, his touch is mostly prank fueled and when he really tries to make a legit move, it just trigers the other person away in fear of another prank.

Really, it's a difficult situation.

He's not half as tender and touchy as Aleks is, not by a mile. Aleksandr is smooth, getting under your skin, knows how to be a little piece of shit and the cutest asshole there is. He tries his best to get what he wants from James, and James isn't one to really go against, but he's a loud one.

He yelled more than one time, because "Why would you do that, Aleksandr ?!" when the other burries his face at the crook of his neck, hugging him close and enjoying the smell of his skin for a quick second, for any reasons.

James always ends red as a lobster at the attention, but can't help but yell him away.

He would love to give what Aleks deserves sometimes. Sure, they are fond of each others, sure Aleks understands, but the one making the most efforts is Aleks. He accomodates James as much as he can, despites being a real affection's eater.

So James practices, in the bathroom, alone. He takes his shower and just imagines himself touching Aleks' cheek, tenderly, giving him a slow kiss. It makes him burn to see how he would love to do that and how impossible it is for him to do that in front of Aleks.

He gets in bed, and for once Aleks is sleeping (well, to be fair he was awake for a day and a half, he deserves all the sleep he can now). James is careful not to wake him, even if the Russian is really too far gone to realize anything except maybe an earthquake.

James observes him, without the pressure of having to do anything. He looks at his mouth slightly opened, breathing slowly. Looks at his peacefull features, the way he's holding to his pillow like dear life. 

Not so long ago, James would have pranked him, filming and mocking him in the morning for being so soft or anything else, really. Right know, he feels lucky, his heart full of affection, ready to burst. He wants to tell him, to show him.

James thinks for a long time before he decides to put his arm around Aleks' waist, to pull him close. It's alright, he's asleep. But when he does so, Aleks mumbles and James freezes. Oh shit, shit, shit. There's two tired eyes with eyelashes fluttering open and confused.

"Sorry" James whispers, thinking it'll be enough to make him fall back asleep.

No, Aleks opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He expected a joke, a prank, something to be pissed at for a couple of minutes, but it doesn't come. It's just James being close to him, an arm around him.

Aleks smiles, a tired but happy smile making his eyes disappear with joy as he burries his head against James' chest, hands touching the shirt he never leaves, even in bed. James feels like he's going to cry. There was no words, but maybe Aleks knows ? Maybe he knew all along too ? James kisses the mess of Aleks' hair and invites sleep to take him.

 

He dreams of so many things that night, his head trying to get with the mood. He dreams of kissing Aleks' neck while the man burns pancakes, yelping and getting red, chocked even. He dreams of Aleks beaming at the attention, being loved as he deserves. Fuck, he loves that guy, he fell deeper than just being with his best friend at that point. There's no turning back, is it ?

 

When the sun arises, he opens his eyes, awake but unmoving. Aleks is tangled to him, legs and arms. Any move will wake him up and that isn't the plan, even if James gets a bit more frustrated as minutes pass.

Eventualy, Aleks stretches, grumbling and getting lax against James again. James thinks he fell back asleep and plans on moving now, but he stops himself when there's a low humming against his chest.

"Slept well ?" is a question almost inaudible against the fabric of James' shirt.

"Mmh" he answers, it's positive but he doesn't really want to talk words right now.

Then the bed shifts, Aleks moves a bit too fast for a man that was asleep just a minute ago. He moves like a cat, all stretching and smooth moves that aren't really that smooth at all, because he ends up sitting on James' lap, forcing him to lay by pushing his palm on his chest.

"Thanks for letting me sleep." his voice is way more candid than his face and body. He moves like a slow wave, brushing against the other.

"It's nothing." James feels his voice a bit weak, doesn't want to break and fall into Aleks' obvious trap.

"No, really. Thank you." He leans forwards and James' face is distorted, disgusted.

The kiss happens, a peck only. There's a low laugh bubbling in Aleks' chest, vibrating to James' body. That makes James huffs, not having it, or trying not to.

"I hate morning breath's kisses, dude." He whispers, lips brushing against Aleks'. It really shouldn't feel so good.

"Mmh, I know." 

There's another kiss, deeper. Aleks is passionate, his touches getting clear. James gives in against all his pride. But when he tries his best to free himself and kiss back, Aleks is gone. In one move of a leg, Aleks is gone from his lap, standing next to the bed with a mischievous smile.

"Gotta pee, and brush my teeth, and..." He makes a list, each finger with a task, his smile burning into James' skull who doesn't listen to half of it. Until the end. "Then...Maybe I'll be fresh and good enough to you. For some...Bed and chill." 

James wants to complain, because Aleks always refers to some dumb memes, but it's fine. Aleks has his memes, he has his pranks. That's how it works, right ? Aleks just smiles, standing there for a second, fondness dripping from his eyes. He turns around to hide it, grabbing some crumpled clothes on a chair and then opens the bedroom's door.

"I love you." are soft words from Aleks' mouth, "...Bro" He ads a bit of a fuckboi tone on his last word, needing that vibe because he's afraid he's too soft for James.

There's an audible gasp from James. It's not the first time Aleks says it, far from it, but it's always a hit on James' feelings. Hell, sometimes Aleks mouthes it in the office and James never knows if he wants to kiss or throw a chair at him. But when it's like that, in private, it's so much deeper. There's nobody to annoy, nobody to impress around either. Earing him say it in the bedroom is always welcome and warm.

Aleks is satisfied with the gasp, not asking for anything else as he walks towards the bathroom. James doesn't see his big ass smile when he responds, a bit too loud because he has that stupid weight in his throat.

"Love you too !" He bites his lips, heart pounding. "Asshole !"

There's a laugh in the other room, making James smiles as well. Really, James doesn't know that he doesn't have to say it. He doesn't know that Aleks can see throught his yelling whenever he hugs him. He really doesn't have to prove that he loves Aleks, because Aleks knows.


End file.
